There are many types of eyeglasses having interchangeable side arms. In some of these eyeglasses, the side arms can be changed so as to provide different aesthetic aspects such as, for example, changing the colour of the side arm. Typically, these side arms are exchanged by snapping them in and out of place as they are removably attached to an attachment either extending from a lens of the eyeglasses, in the case of rimless eyeglasses, or from the frame of the eyeglasses, in the case of rimmed eyeglasses. A disadvantage of this type of side arms is that there is a need to change a relatively large component, the whole side arm, to change the appearance of the eyeglasses. Therefore, these side arms, which must be stored separately from the eyeglasses, are relatively cumbersome to carry efficiently by an intended user.
Furthermore, after a few tens or hundreds of side arm exchanges, the side arms and the part of the eyeglasses to which they attach can wear out and, therefore, provide for a relatively non-secure attachment of the side arms to the eyeglasses. This may lead to the side arms being relatively easily detached from the rest of the eyeglasses during normal use, which may eventually lead to the eyeglasses falling on the ground and getting damaged.
Furthermore, there are many eyeglasses including replaceable nose pads. However, these systems typically use nose pads having different dimensions so that the nose pads may be adjusted to the facial features of an intended user of the eyeglasses. This necessitates stores to carry many different sizes of nose pads so that each pair of eyeglasses may be fitted to an intended user. Also, such nose pads either typically include a metallic piece which may be deformed to finely adjust the nose pads to the face of the intended user, or are made out of a polymer which is relatively difficult to deform. In this latter case, it is relatively difficult to perfectly fit the eyeglasses to the intended user. Also, existing detachable nose pads are typically either firmly attachable to the remainder of the eyeglass frame, in which case they are relatively difficult to remove, or relatively loosely attached to the eyeglass frame, in which case they risk being accidentally removed from the eyeglass frame.
Against this background, there exist a need for a new and improved eyeglasses that avoids the aforementioned disadvantages.